


A ghost in marble of a girl you knew

by peristeronic



Series: A Few Fics From Thistles [1]
Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Olivia/Sebastian - Freeform, Post-Canon, one-sided Olivia/Viola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peristeronic/pseuds/peristeronic
Summary: Olivia still sees Cesario at times.
Series: A Few Fics From Thistles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160288
Kudos: 6





	A ghost in marble of a girl you knew

He leans in the doorway with his head tilted, quizzical, and for a second Olivia sees it—sees Cesario. When he steps forward, the illusion is broken. Olivia lets Sebastian kiss her, arm around her waist, not hearing what he says. The afterimage of Cesario hovers about like smoke. He smiles at her mockingly: _Does your husband know?_

At night when Olivia closes her eyes, she sees Cesario—sees Viola—walking through a darkened hallway. Olivia opens her mouth, but Viola pays no mind, passing her by with a step both light and perfectly self-assured until she disappears into shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by "I think I should have loved you presently" by Edna St. Vincent Millay. 
> 
> I, that had been to you, had you remained,  
> But one more waking from a recurrent dream,  
> Cherish no less the certain stakes I gained,  
> And walk your memory's halls, austere, supreme,  
> A ghost in marble of a girl you knew  
> Who would have loved you in a day or two.


End file.
